


Have You Missed Me?

by Rougescribe (rougescribe)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Lemon, Nalu - Freeform, Separation, Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, based off artwork on tumblr, desperate quickie, lucy goes on a job, lucy misses natsu, natsu misses lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/pseuds/Rougescribe
Summary: For the first time in years, Lucy went on a job without Natsu- a job that's taken Months to complete. Life goes by just the same, but nothing is quite as bright and missing someone becomes a strain. Emotions and desperate needs come out when the Dragonslayer awakens to find his Celestial Mage has finally returned home. Based off the artwork done by Fainttwinkling on Tumblr.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 198





	Have You Missed Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a beautiful piece of art done by Fainttwinkling on tumblr. https://fainttwinkling.tumblr.com/post/189781786303/one-feverish-nighthave-you-missed-me-x. As the rating shows- it IS smutty, you've been warned.

_‘Have you missed me?’_

Such a simple question with a loaded answer. 

A day had turned to a week. A week into a month. A month…. Into three. Too long, far too long. It was taking its toll on him. An obvious toll that everyone could see. It started subtly. His smile stopped reaching his eyes one day- the cackling laugh that erupted so often grew quiet: subdued. At one point, he didn’t respond to Gray or even Gajeel goading him to a fight. 

It was worrisome, but they all knew better than to force him. Natsu tried to live through every day as if nothing were wrong, but the longer Lucy stayed away, the harder it became. Jobs were easy. He went on one or two daily, even joined up with Erza, Gray and Wendy for a few that lasted a couple of days or more, but none would last as long as the one Lucy had been on and there was only so many days Natsu could pretend it wasn’t eating at him the longer she was away. They’d never been apart for so long, not since she’d joined the Guild- it was … an empty feeling he didn’t want to name. 

Natsu had taken to sleeping in her apartment on Strawberry Street. It wasn’t beyond the ordinary; the days spent staying at her place tripled the moment their relationship became official, but his days after she left had begun at his own home with happy. It had changed with time- the small house became devoid of sound as he and Happy moved their nights to the comfort of Lucy’s empty bed. 

The comforter smelled like her- a smell that couldn’t leave after so many washes or days away- it eased his nights and made it easier, though they were full of nightmares. Had the job gone wrong? Was she okay? Countless nights finding her again and again, only for her to disappear in a multitude of ways: wounded, fading, dying, waving goodbye- versions were endless. He never spoke of them, but every guild member knew something was wrong when he came to the Hall, tired and dazed, falling asleep with his face smushed in the Fire Chicken placed before him. 

“- maybe you should get some more sleep.” Erza said, frowning pulling at her face while her arms crossed. “Making a mess is usual, but this is becoming ridiculous.”

“I’m fine.” He grumbled, face planted to the table, little specks of the earlier dish still covering a bit of his nose and chin. He’d wipe them off later. Natsu may have been pushing Erza’s button’s with that response, but even Gray tapped the wood next to him, chiming in with an opinion before the redhead could continue.

“Dude, serious,” He mumbled, scratched the back of his head, somewhat uncomfortable. “Usually I’d call you an idiot, but even I’m starting to feel bad. Either quit sulking or go back to bed!”

Natsu lifted a hand to give his fellow wizard a well-known hand signal that gave his opinion loud and clear. Gray smacked the hand and scoffed. “Fine. Suit yourself, you flamin’ idiot.”

“Is-.. is Natsu going to be okay?” 

“I said I’m fine!” Snapped Natsu, finally lifting his head to look towards Wendy, pulling a small grin. “Seriously guys, I know Lucy’s more than tough and will be back in no time, so can ya’ drop it?”

His answer came when Erza’s hand shot out, pinching his ear and forcing a loud yelp to escape him, “We’ll drop it as soon as you stop pathetically moping on the table, and get some sleep!”

A grunt of pain, a few chuckles around the hall, and a wave to Happy was the end to his venture that day- effectively kicked out for rest. ‘Don’t you worry, Natsu!’ Happy had told him whilst he was shoved out the door, ‘I’ll hold the fort until you feel better and if Lucy comes back, I’ll even tell her where you’re at!’

 _Pfft_ , He thanked Happy with a pat to the Exceed’s head, but figured it wouldn’t matter. Lucy always liked to come home first and if that happened… well, he certainly wasn’t sleeping back at his place. Surrounded by so many memories somehow made his sleep even worse. Slinking through Lucy’s window, it was easy to flop onto the mattress, shuffle himself against the blanket and pillows and let his exhaustion over take him. Maybe once he rested, he could drag Happy off for fishing or another job….

Her scent was there again, overflowing his senses. Natsu’s tense muscles relaxed, sighing softly as the pillow and scarf effectively covered his tired eyes. He’d worry about shutting the window later (if he remembered)- for now he was more than content to slowly drift off. The ticking of a nearby clock reminded him vaguely of the emptiness in the apartment and he frowned, peeking one eye out into the dim light of her room. 

It wasn’t as fun without Lucy around… he’d noticed it before, time and time again- the exhilaration he’d feel when they were doing things together: either playing a game, teasing or working- the world just seemed a little bit brighter. While his life was still bright, and his family there- somehow… things just felt…. 

“It’s all dusty.” He mumbled. With that word in the air, he sighed, allowing dark, tired eyes to slide shut, and waited for his tired body to give in. 

Lucy’s scent was overwhelming when he came to. 

It was everywhere, strong and musky- the sort of smell that followed her after a hard job or training. Usually she would shower immediately, claiming she felt gross and had to wash herself, but he never minded it. (It really wasn’t THAT bad of a smell- most wouldn’t even notice if they didn’t have the sort of nose he did.) This was a scent he was used to, but as the sleep slowly seeped from him, Natsu realized it was far too strong and-

A rustling of hair brushed his face, the mattress bent from added weight and the window clicking shut echoed through the room- Natsu’s eyes shot open, very much awake.

“-Lucy?!” The question held excitement, blood pumping through his ears as he hoped his senses hadn’t betrayed him- freezing in place when he was greeted with the family, brown eyes of his girlfriend. 

She had also frozen, slightly leaning over him still from her attempts to shut the window as quietly as possible. “Oh- sorry, did I wake you?” She questioned, voice low, as if her quiet whispers could lull him back to sleep. “You looked so tired, I didn’t want to-”

Lucy never had the chance to finish her sentence as Natsu’s body reacted, surging forward to grab her- the force sent them both tumbling off the bed and crashing to the floor. Her screech was sudden and it rang in his ears, but he didn’t care- he was more concerned with ensuring he wasn’t having another one of his many vivid dreams. She felt real enough- her clothes were wrinkled from travel- her hair frizzed in weird places and her keys jangled at her hip. 

Her body directly beneath his, hips straddling by his own legs and breath panting into his ear as she struggled to adjust to his sudden weight, gave Natsu all the proof he needed: His Lucy was home. 

“Weirdo,” Natsu said, head lifting to beam at her- the dimples in his smile meeting his eyes for what felt the first time in weeks, “You’ve been workin’ forever and you're worried about ME bein’ tired?”

Lucy’s answering smile looked winded and she simpered, “- it was only a few months, not forever, you goof. I came back just fine!.”

“Yeah, yeah you sure did,” He rasped back, lips surging down to silence her. He didn’t want to talk, not just yet. Natsu’s relieved laughter passed from his mouth to hers, lips molding over her own, coaxing them open to dip his tongue in to meet her own- it wasn’t tentative or searching. It was fast, desperate almost. The taste of her, the feel of her breath against his face, the way she squirmed and looked for a position for her arms as their kiss grew more frenzied…

It spoke the words he didn’t know how to say. _I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you so damn much… !_

Lucy hadn’t been prepared, gasping for much needed air when Natsu finally relented, pecking her mouth over and over in between laughter and their whispered names. He couldn’t get enough. Wouldn’t get enough. Not just yet. Rough fingers move along the curve of her hips, finding the skin her shirt couldn’t cover- he grasped her, feeling the rise in temperature, the hitch of her breath as his hot mouth descended upon her jaw before moving back up again. What seemed rushed, turned slow as he took in air and pulled back to admire the flush and swell of Lucy’s lips. How he’d missed that dazed look on her eyes.

“Natsu what are you-” Another interrupted, but a welcomed one. Lucy bit back her words, cheeks growing redder as Natsu tenderly moved to press a soft kiss to her nose, her eyelids and even her forehead, before moving back to her lips. The rough movement that started took a more sensuous turn as he pressed their heads together, dark eyes simmering in the dark. The sun had been high when he’d fallen asleep, but now, he subconsciously realized their only source of light was a gentle glow from the moon. 

Though he was far more interested in the light he held within his very arms. “You are never takin’ a job that long ever again.” He said- voice serious, but eyes gleaming as he sat up, pulling her with him to brush their hips together- allowing her fingers, now shaking with her own anticipation and need, to slide his scarf off slowly before zipping down his coat to brush off his shoulders. She gave him a look he knew all too well and he backpedaled, “At least not without me you aren’t.”

What started as a reprimand turned to a giggle as Lucy’s slim fingers finally pushed off the fabric of Natsu’s clothes and met with his heated skin, “Have you missed me, Natsu?” She asked. No answer was needed- they both knew it either way and her laughter was muffled by his impatient hands suddenly pulling at her shirt, lifting it over her arms and tossing it aside. In no time, his own hands found skin once more, trailing up and down her Lucy’s ribs before grasping the swell of her breasts, squeezing in a silent tempo while his mouth covered hers. 

The slow, languid push and pull of their tongues was met with soft sighs and more murmurs- her legs positioned over his, pelvis and hips pressing atop his own and his hands, still impatient for more touch, grasped her thigh to push her closer against him and explored the expanse of her back. Lucy whimpered when he pulled away, teeth nipping her lip before descending downward, brows furrowed as he placed nips and open mouthed kisses over her neck and shoulder. 

More. He needed more. 

Lucy tilted her head back, giving Natsu more room to move, arms moving over his shoulder, hips shifting as he continued to suck against her skin leaving a trail of marks. There were many words at the tip of her tongue, all wanting to be released, but she held them back. Not yet, not now- he needed this, inhaling sharply when his teeth and tongue met the tip of her nipples, she admitted in lustful whispers her own need. 

_‘I missed you. I missed Happy.. I missed Gray, Erza and Wendy…’_

Another rough suck and her hips gyrated against his, heat pooling in her stomach, twisting and coiling as nails dragged down his shoulders. 

_‘But most importantly…’_

Another press against each other, their bottoms still in the way and Natsu growled, impatient, frustrated- Lucy whined in response as his hands quickly moved to push her skirt up, thin, lace panties pushed aside for his fingers to move and test her. She was already prepared for him- already waiting, needing- wanting-

Natsu’s impatience grew, but he ignored the tightness of his pants, grunting in satisfaction when the pads of his fingers found the sensitive bud, hidden from everyone, but him. He circled his finger, gave pressure and stimulation- marveling at the slowly building sounds that escaped Lucy’s mouth. She’d always been noisy- breathy and more than willing to tell him just what she liked through hushed whispers against his ear. 

_**‘I missed you-!’** _

It if had been any other day, any other night- they may have taken their time. Natsu would have eventually moved her to the bed and consumed every inch of her wish his mouth and she may have traced the contours of every muscle he possessed with her tongue before swallowing him down for great release. This was not that night. A heavy need consumed every move, every motion- Natsu’s hand continued to press and play against her, eventually testing her wetness by dipping two fingers inside, thrusting in and out.

While she crooned, urging him on, hips moving against his own in a tempo searching for a release she hadn’t reached since the last she had seen him, Natsu continued his crusade against her skin: his teeth marked her with more love bites and when one breast received enough attention to ache when he pulled away, he moved to the other, suckling and pulling forth more sounds from her mouth as he helped build her need higher and higher. He timed it with the thrusts of his fingers and pressing of his thumb, but Natsu wasn’t the only one. 

Lucy needed more- far more than what she was given, mind altered by the steady build he was giving her inflamed body. Fingers quickly unclasped the belt as his waist, weaved around his own hands to push the hem of his pants down- finally grasping the hardness she desperately wanted to replace his fingers.

He was hard, painfully so- his movements paused when she gripped him, pumping her hand up and down while their eyes finally met with the other. A silent conversation passed between them- heavy breathing mixed between the two in the heavy air, and his hand finally slid away from her- giving opening for the swell of his head to touch against her, teasing as her hips moved to angle herself.   
  
“N-Natsu,” Lucy rasped, free hand moved to caress his face, tongue peeking out to swipe at her swollen lips, “We can take our time later, please just- “ She whined again when his hands gripped her hips in response, “Just do it!” 

Fingers flexed against her and Natsu helped with the very thing she wanted. Pressing her hips down against him, he slipped inside her, groaning from the sensation. They were together, working as one, taking only a few moments to adjust before their hips were moving together in a well-practiced rhythm that would send them higher and higher to a point they both desperately needed. 

They kissed, mouths moving sloppily together, unable to keep up with their frantic pace. Natsu was already pent up, but he groaned in his attempts to hold back the pleasure. Not yet, not so soon, Lucy’s insides gripped him with every thrust and her mouth mimicking his own moments before, sucked the skin of his neck, licked the sweat as her own gasps and mewls echoed into the room. “D-damn that feels so good, Lucy!”

He howled his praises and the work of his hands served their purpose, Lucy’s pleasure was already meeting the precipice she sought. Her movements stuttered and she grit her teeth, biting his skin when wave after wave of pleasure washed through her, crying out his name, Natsu finally allowed his own release- giving in to the conjoined pleasure, surging roughly inside her with every spurt of his orgasm. . 

It felt like mere seconds and an eternity had passed, panting against the other with sweaty foreheads pressed together. Lucy shuddered in the aftermath, slouching against Natsu as he held her. It was a few minutes longer before they both put together the crumpled clothes on their hips- their position on the floor and lost clothing littered around them. 

Natsu laughed first. A low, tired chuckle soon followed by Lucy's lips slowly meeting again between giggles. With weary limbs, they eventually moved to Lucy’s bed, sliding under the blankets as they kicked away the rest of their clothes. They would worry about the clean up later. 

Silence fell between them. A peaceful calm that comes between two people when they’ve finally come home: relief and contentedness filling them as Natsu pulled Lucy close against him, arms encircling her hips as she snuggled close. He pressed soft kisses against the back of her ear, and she giggled at each one, hands moved to encircle with his fingers. Despite his overdue rest through the day, Natsu felt all the worries and nerves he’d hidden beneath the surface, slide away, covering him with a different kind of exhaustion. 

It wasn’t until Lucy’s own breathing began to even, closing in on sleep, that he chose to finally answer the question she’d gave him. Another soft kiss before he nuzzled his face into her hair. 

“I missed ya way too damn much.” He admitted, practically purring into Lucy’s golden tresses. She snorted, the closest to a laugh she could come while her limbs were so tired, but squeezed his hand in response. “- how did the job go?”

Her sleepy reply came with a tilt of her head, pride swimming in her eyes, “The client was happy he requested my help and I have a new key to show for it.” Before he could ask further, she tilted herself enough to kiss the tip of his nose and fell back against her own pillows. “- talk more later, sleep now.”

Her tired plea and yawn pulled forth another laugh from Natsu, but he didn’t fight it. 

They had plenty of time to catch up. For now, he’d keep her all to himself.


End file.
